


I'd Never Leave You

by MomoMoon115



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Fluff, Heartbreak, M/M, Workaholic!Kaiba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 12:01:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2191047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomoMoon115/pseuds/MomoMoon115
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mokuba and Kaiba have a talk that leads Kaiba to thinking about his relationship with Jounouchi. Would Jounouchi really just walk out on him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Never Leave You

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short Puppyshipping fic that I wrote up today while looking through fanart in the Puppyshipping tag on tumblr.

Mokuba walked into the the main Kaiba Corp office hurriedly. He walked straight to the elevators heading for Kaiba’s office on the top floor. Mokuba walked into Kaiba’s office unannounced and set his things down. As he got his stuff ready he paused to look at his brother. Kaiba sat at his desk working on a new program for Kaiba Corp, oblivious to the rest of the world. 

“Seto?” Mokuba looked around. “When’s the last time you saw Jounouchi?” 

Seto looked up from his computer screen briefly before his eyes settled back onto his current project. “This morning.”

“You know what I mean, Seto.” Mokuba said grabbing his computer and setting it on his desk. 

“I’m afraid I don’t, Mokuba. But, please enlighten me.” Seto said, eyes not leaving the screen as he typed furiously. 

Mokuba gave him a look, but continued. “I hardly see you guys together anymore, Seto. You two never spend time together at all. Jou’s stopped coming to Kaiba Corp. You guys barely talk! You two are only together when you’re spooning in bed, Brother!” 

Kaiba stopped typing. “I know you’re busy, Brother, but Jou’s your boyfriend. You’ve been going out since your last year of high school! You’re 3 years into the best thing you’ve ever had and you’re just throwing it away!” 

“What are you talking about, Mokuba? There’s nothing wrong with Jounouchi and I’s relationship.” Kaiba protested. 

“All I’m saying is that I wouldn’t be surprised if you go home one day to find that Jou just up and left you, Brother. You’re never around anymore. You never spend time together anymore. I’d feel lonely and fed up if I were him.” Mokuba finished. 

Kaiba shook his head. “I doubt that, Mokuba. Katsuya knows how I am. He wouldn’t just up and leave like that. You’re wong.” 

Mokuba just shook his head. “I’m just saying to keep watch for it, Seto. I don’t want you getting hurt over something that could have been prevented.” 

Mokuba started his work as Kaiba stared at him. Mokuba couldn’t possible be right about this could her? Jounouchi loves him. He wouldn’t just up and leave him. Seto hesitated before going back to his work on his computer. 

He continued typing up his program code for hours. Mokuba had gone home already when his internship time finished. Kaiba decided to stay behind to finish his program. He was so close to his next breakthrough in the company. He needed to stay on task in order to get it out as quickly and efficiently as possible. 

By the time Kaiba stopped to rest it was already well past dark outside. He looked at his watch. It was 1AM. Earlier than his usual 3AM finishes, but Kaiba couldn’t get past that nagging feeling in his mind from his conversation with Mokuba that day. It hadn’t really hindered him in his work, but he found himself thinking about it more than once after the conversation halted. 

Kaiba shrugged on his coat still thinking about Mokuba’s words. He headed to the garage of Kaiba Corp and to his car. His driver was already waiting for him. Kaiba silently got into the car. It was a short ride back to the Kaiba mansion, so he sat in silence. 

Kaiba walked into the mansion, straight up the stairs, and to the door of his shared room with Jounouchi. He stopped when he realized that the room was pitch black and uninhabited. 

“Jounouchi?” Kaiba called. He walked into the room. His cabinets were a mess. Closet even more so. Some of his travel bags were out as well. 

“Jou?” Kaiba called out again with no answer.

Kaiba began to panic. He hurried out of the room and down the hall calling for Jounouchi. He stopped at the end of the hall. He realized he was shaking. Was Mokuba actually right? Did Katsuya really just up and leave him? Jou wouldn’t ever do that though. 

Kaiba fell into a depressed state. He gave up on Jounouchi being home and headed straight for his study. For his work. His work would get his mind off all of this. He couldn’t deal with this right now. 

Kaiba walked back down the stairs.. He headed straight down the hall quickening his pace. He had to get his mind of Jounouchi. He couldn’t believe that Mokuba was right. That Jounouchi would leave him. Kaiba could feel tears welling in his eyes. he wiped them away roughly trying to shove his emotions into a box, but he couldn’t help the empty feeling threatening to take over him.

With Jounouchi gone, He wouldn’t hear Jounouchi’s voice again. Wouldn’t hear Jounouchi’s ‘I love you’ in his sweet, caramel voice. He wouldn’t be able to cuddle into him anymore. He would be lonely again. He’d have no one close to him, but Mokuba. Kaiba slapped a hand over his mouth to stop the sob that was trying to come out. He hadn’t experienced this feeling since he was a child. Since before he and Mokuba were adopted. 

He made big steps down the hall to his studio before stopping. A light was coming from his study. He hurried the rest of the way to the room. He practically jogged in to see the sight of Jounouchi. Jou was sitting at his desk, headphones in, and typing something out on his laptop.

Jounouchi looked up and smiled brightly. He took out his headphones and stood up.

“Kaiba!” he said glancing to his computer screen. “Welcome back. You’re home early…” Jounouchi trailed off as he noticed Kaiba’s state. 

“Seto? Is something wrong?” he asked.

Kaiba just walked up to his desk and pulled Jounouchi into a hard kiss. Jounouchi blinked in surprise and kissed back. He tried to pull Jounouchi in closer, but jounouchi pulled away. 

“Seto.” Jounouchi grabbed his shoulders shaking him a little. “Tell me, is something wrong? Dif something happen? Are you alright?” Jounouchi asked in succession heading to the verge of panic.

“You know I love you, right, Pup?” Kaiba said. 

Jounouchi was surprised, but smiled. He pulled Kaiba into a tight hug. “Shut up.” he chuckled, pulling away to punch Kaiba lightly in the shoulder at the nickname. “Of course I know you love me. Is that all?” He asked, but Kaiba just turned away. 

“Baby, what’s wrong?” Jounouchi asked, worriedly.

Seto shook his head. “You- you just weren’t in bed. I thought… I thought that you left.” 

Jounouchi frowned. “Why would you think-. Oh, you’ve been talking to Mokuba haven’t you.” 

Seto nodded. “More like he lectured me, but yeah.” 

Jounouchi nodded in understanding. “He talked to me about our relationship this morning. He was wondering how I could handle not being with you all the time. Why I was still with you. Why I haven’t left yet.” 

“Oh.” Kaiba paused “So, he was right then?” 

“UhmmMm,” Jounouchi negated. “Seto, I know we’re young. I mean we’re only twenty years old, but you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me. I know I have my whole life ahead of me, but you’re the second most important person in my life after Serenity. I know we had a rough start because of my past and your past and of course us being asses to each other, and your initial abuse when finally did start dating, and all. But we worked it out, and I would never leave over something so trivial as not being able to have all your attention on me.” 

“I- I apologize for thinking you would, Katsuya.” Kaiba said. 

“There’s no need to apologize, Kaiba.” Jounouchi placed his arms around Kaiba’s neck. Kaiba immediately set his hands on Jounouchi’s waist. It was their go to position . “I would have thought the same thing.” Jounouchi smiled and kissed Seto. Nothing too intimate. Just a nice, short, sweet kiss.

“Come on.” Jounouchi closed his laptop. “You must be tired.” Jounouchi said as he led Kaiba to their room. 

“Not that I mind, but why were you in my study? And, why was the room a mess?” Kaiba asked when they reached to their room door.

“I was writing a paper and got cold, so I went searching for a blanket” Jounouchi replied sheepishly. “Sorry for the mess.” 

“It’s fine. Why were you writing a paper?” Kaiba felt so confused. 

“I was writing a paper for school.” Jounouchi replied as he helped Kaiba out of his layers.

“School? Since when have you been in school?” Kaiba replied.

“Since 6 months ago, Seto.” Jounouchi replied. “But, don’t worry about. I didn’t tell you about it.” Jounouchi replied quickly searching through drawers for sleeping clothes.

“Why? Was i not important enough to tell?” Kaiba replied sadly. 

“Babe, there wasn’t any particular reason.” Jounouchi replied bringing their foreheads together to look Kaiba in the eyes. He gave him a peck on the lips before handing him comfortable sleeping clothes. “It’s just when I found out about getting the scholarship, you had bigger news is all.” 

Kaiba’s face fell. “Jou.”

“Don’t be like that, Seto. i didn’t feel bad or anything like that. I mean 7 months ago you had your big breakthrough in the company. How could I take that from you?” Jounouchi laced his fingers with Kaiba as he pulled him to sit on the edge of the bed. “Your heart is so far in the company, I didn’t want to take the attention away from that. What you’re doing is your dream, Seto. Your dream. Plus, it’s more important than me gaining a full ride into Domino University any day.” 

“A full ride? Katsuya that’s amazing!” Kaiba said. He pulled the back of Jounouchi’s hand to his mouth and stroked it before kissing it. “How could you think that I wouldn’t want to acknowledge that. This is such a big step for you. Not to mention it’s free.” 

“Is that why Mokuba said you haven’t been around as much? Because you’ve had classes?” Kaiba said, still stroking his thumb across Jounouchi’s hand. 

Jounouchi bit his lip and nodded. “Yeah, all my extra curriculars and stuff got me the full ride. I retook the SATs got a higher than average score and all of that. Who would have thought I could manage a full ride to Domino University? Crazy, right?”

Kaiba smiled. “Not at all. you’re a smart person. I’m so proud of you, Jou.” Kaiba kissed Jounouchi. 

Jounouchi leaned into Kaiba as he kissed back. Kaiba brought his hand up to cup Jounouchi’s face as they continued their kiss. Jounouchi immediately laid his hand upon Kaiba’s. 

“I don’t want you to ever think something you’ve accomplished could be any less than what I’ve done, okay.” Kaiba whispered. 

Jounouchi nodded, eyes growing wet. Kaiba wiped away the tear with his thumb. Kaiba was about to speak when Jounouchi stopped him. “They’re happy tears. I’ve been wanting to tell you for a long time. But, you jumped right into work after your discovery. I didn’t want to bother you, you know. You had work to do.” 

“Jou,” Kaiba started. “I’m sorry for not being able to be here with you more often.” 

“Don’t worry about it, Seto. Your job is something you love with all your heart. I would never take that away from you. Also, don’t worry about Mokuba. I’ll talk to him. Get his thoughts straight. Because, the one thing I’d never do is leave you. I love you too much to do that to you.” 

Kaiba kissed Jounouchi again. Just a chaste kiss. “It’s late. Let’s get to bed then.” Kaiba smiled. 

Jounouchi nodded and returned Kaiba’s smile. They climbed onto the bed and settled under the covers, Jounouchi’s back to Kaiba’s front. Jounouchi laced their fingers together on his hip as they got comfortable. 

“I normally study in the library at school, but I’ll go spend my studying time at Kaiba Corp, so we can at least be in each other’s presence together. Is that fine with you?” Jounouchi asked angling his head to look at Kaiba 

“Sounds perfect.” Kaiba said with a smile. 

Jounouchi sighed. “I just love your smile, Seto. I would say do it more often, but then that’d ruin your cold, hard company persona.” 

Kaiba chuckled. “Good Night. I love you.” 

“Love you, too” Jounouchi replied already drifting to sleep.


End file.
